what a waste
by Kaykay-Kaan
Summary: A new goth moves In and meets raven and alexander
1. Chapter 1

vamiper kisses: What A Waste I walk out of my new house with hopes of a darker day. I ways completely bright and i thought this was suppose to be a gloomy place, whatever. Moms always trying to get me to brighten my style. HELLO MY ITS CALLED BEING GOTH!  
Well.............its nice. "come on Elliie. Come see the new house"  
"Mom...........ITS NOT ELLIE........ ITS EL"  
I really didnt care for the color......Bright Yellow. Its like sayin " hay bright..Yellow" Dumb right.  
i finally found the room that i wanted and was goin to have no matter what.  
"I call the basement"  
"MOM!!!! Shes doin it again" That is my idoit sister Emma. She thinks I controll everythang. Can you believe that?! Well it makes sense. I do take over everythang, but thats what big sisters do.  
The basement was perfect. Everythang a goth could of want as a room. Shockingly it was warmer then i thought it would be. I brought in the matress and covered it with my emily the strange sheets, coners and all types of gothic pillows. Then i Brought in all five of my books shelves that will soon be filled with manga, anime and beat magazines and loads more books. I brought in my gray, dark gray, and black bean bags. There was a room off to the side so I went over to it. Wondering if it was another way to sneak out of the house. When i opened the door a bat flew out with loads of dusts. "I guess i will use this as my closet..................Wgere did that bat go" When i was gettin ready to just forget about it I heard Emma yell "Oh My God theres a freaking rat with wings on the boxes"  
I started to run up the stairs as fast as i could yellin "dont touch it...Its Mine" over and over again.  
"Hurryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i made it just in time to see the bat fly out of the house. My heart stopped and i stood there froze like a retart.  
"You could of grabed it, but NOOOOOOOOOO your to scared of a feakin bat. You Fucking BABY"  
"Ellie Beth Smith, do not yell at emma like that ever. Go get the resat of your boxes and go to your room"  
"Fine" i said puffing. I had like thewenty boxes and most had my anime and manga stuff in them.  
When I was done with bring my stuff in and puttin it up. I went outside to get so freash air. It was around nine o'clock. Thats when I saw them the only two goth people, besides me, that I've seen all day.  
Without thinking at all I ran over to them with the most excitement I had all day.  
I got the weirdest look. They lloked suprised and pissed that I ran right over.  
"Um.................Hello" thats all I could say at all.  
"Um.. Hi, May we help you." I could see them a little better to kno that that was they guy.  
" Yay, Im new here and was wondering if were the only goths here"  
"Yep, This is prepvil......Oh Im alexander and this is Raven"  
"Hay"  
"hay, Im Ellie but call me El"  
"Ellie get in here now"  
"coming, Sorry got to go. Bye see you at school, hopfully"  
"Bye" they both yelled at the same time then giggled 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was a Monday. "YEA SCHOOL" I thought to my self as i pulled out my dark black skinny jeans  
and blood red shirt saying "Beware I Bite" in black then under thatI wrote in black sharpie"Very Hard."  
I got dress rather quickly and found my converes and through them on as well.

I ran to the bathroom so i was first there. Then noticed I forgot my make-up. "SHIT!!!" So I had to run back down  
stairs. By the time I found everythang i know my sister was already up and in there. So I dug through my pruse and found my mirror.  
I put my black eyeliner on darker then usual,put on foggy black eyeshadow with a dark tint and then put on my blood red lipstick with a  
little lipgloss.

It was 7:30 a.m when i was ready to go so I took off by myself  
"Im out mom. Love ya. Bye." All she said was "fine" so I left.

I had no idea where the school was so I went right. I made it to the end of the street to find that I was going the right way. Thats when I noticed that  
Raven chick alone.

"Hay, Raven. Wait Up Please"  
"Ya Sure" I ran as fast as I could to catch up. Luckaly she wasnt that far.  
"Hay.........."  
"Hay"  
"So wheres Alexander? I thought he goes to school here"  
"No hes home schooled. So how you liking thie prepvil already?"  
"Its okay I guess. Not really what I suppected. I think I might have a hard time geting use to it though."  
"Ya I know........Hay we're almost to school. Do you want me to show you to the classes?"  
"Sure. I got Mr. Nellie's math, Mrs. Woodchuck's pre. biology and many more that I dont care for."  
"Here let me see it....................I have most classes with you but homeroom and last hour."  
"Kay Lets go"

It took use five more minutes to get to school so we were there at 7:45a.m. It looked okay. The brick building  
was dirt brown and tan. When we walked in the halls were also tan. How great.  
"Hay, gothgirl!!" A guy voice called out."Hows the graveyard with your boyfriend Alexander?" For a second I thought  
he was talking to me til he said Alexander, witch made me look up. This boy was diffentally a jock. He had  
blond hair and beautiful eyes.

"Its amazing. I dont have to see your dumb ass there at all."  
"Huh.........Hay whos your friend?...............Shes kinda cute" I could tell that was to be heard.  
"HI, Im right here just ask me not Raven." I turned and faced raven and said "I can tell why you call him a  
dumb ass. Its like hes heads empty." Then turned back to him and said " Oooooooops forgot you were  
there. See ya. Come on Raven"  
"Oh My God!!! Go El!!!" We both cracked up.  
"Hay see you in seconded hour Bye."  
* * * * * * * * * * *

I finally found my Homeroom class. When I walk in the whole class got quite. Then I saw that blond boy and he just had to yell.  
"Hay.......El right? Aren't you Raven's friend?"  
"Wow Mr. Dumbass knows my name and Raven's. By the way whats your name?"  
"Trevor and thats all you need to know."  
"Thats all I want to know, but Im still calling you DumbAss."  
"Whatever, But Im still calling you gothgirl101. IF you call me DumbAss."  
"Okay I dont care...............DICK!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. What-His-Face walked right in as I yelled DICK.  
"Hay Mr. Um...UM........." Trevor is such a Dumbass...  
" Trevor Just call him DUDE!!!!.................Hay Mr. dude over here. Turn around."  
" Yes do you want detetion?............oh your new."  
"Ya Im new...Im El."  
"Oh........Everyone take your sets..................You can sit by Trevor."  
"How great." Why is it always me? I hate people.......  
" Hay El......"  
"What?"  
"Ummmmmmmmmm.............."  
"Just say it.!!!!!"  
"Fine...Lets hang out......."  
"okay........Now your scaring me."  
"Well at least me and my friends aren't the ones scaring everyone."  
"Okay thats to far. Your just........"by now we where face to face. I could fell his breath on my lips.  
"What am I? Huh you have nothing on me what so ever." With out thinking I jumped out of my set grab my things and  
yelled" Your just a fuckin dumbass. Who thinks just cause Im the new girl we should hang out, But your  
fucking wrong..................GO SCREW A FUCKING CHEERLEADER!!! JACK ASS!!"  
" Miss Smith go to the office with Trevor,"  
"Dont you mean with Mr. DumbAss.......I'd be happy to.. Come on"  
"Whatever Bitch."  
"Dick"

We walk down the hall with out saying a word or looking at each other. Well I wasnt looking at him. He seemed  
okay, but why was he such a dick. I mean sure I was a bitch but he was a dick first.  
"Listen I sorry." Why did he just say sorry? "Do you still want to hang out?"  
"Um........I really dont know. We just got kicked out of class. So in a few days maybe. Lets go,come on." I had to grab his arm and pull him  
toward the office. Boy did I feel like a bitch....Oh well. He better get use to it. Im not taking anyones shit.  
Ya I may be new and gothic, but that doesnt give them anyright to do me any different.  
" Whats wrong?"  
"Huh.........Nothing just thinking how your years going to be cause of me. "  
"Oh"  
We were in the office for about ten mintues before someone called her about a kid coming home with a bloody nose. So we got off with out any trouble, so  
we thought. she was dead on us. It like she know we were going to leave and didnt care what she said.  
"Sit." Wow, she was fast. What did she think we were stupid enough to stay here. I ignored her and left with Trevor right on my heels.  
"Okay really.....Do you do this alot?"  
"What? Walk out on people. No hon thats my mom who does that."  
He basted in to laughter and so did I. We were still laughing when the bell rang so  
we were late for class. Well.........I was.

The rest of the day I hung out with Raven. Doing nothing, but getting in trouble, laughing, and yelling  
at Trevor, but what she didnt know wont hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
That night I stayed with Raven, so I could meet Alexander again and to hang out. It wasnt all that bad.  
we went to this country club thang, and acted like grown ups. We were stared at a lot, I mean a lot. Alexander  
hung out with us for a few hours and then had to go meet his butler at the store. Oh well..Me and raven went to  
the graveyard and told ghost stories until the grave-watcher's dog chased us out. Like I said It wasnt bad at  
all.

We headed back to my house to grab my things and so Raven and my mom could meet. When we walked in. IT  
was dead silent. I stood there for a few then said " Screw it" and went to show Raven my room.

"This is kick ass. You got the basement."  
"YA!!!! I Love It so much!!"  
"So............you didnt think I knew about you and Trevor Huh?"  
"Well...to tell you the true no. I didnt want you to know. Its kinda embarrassing. I mean come on  
he has probally screwed everyone........well except you and me." Okay Ravens face just went from serious  
to scared shitless about something. then it hit me "You did screw him, didnt you?"  
"Ya, Becky and me went to a party at his house and it went from there."  
"HOLLY SHIT!!! Im the only one he hasnt screwed. No wonder why he wanted to hang out."  
"Okay Okay Clam down NOW!!!"

I guess she could tell that I started to fill sick cause right as I went to run up stair , she said "He isnt worth throwing  
up after. He wont screw you."  
"Oh thats what you think. If he screwed you why wont he screw me?"  
"I dont know. Just he wont. And thats where we stop talking about Trevor."  
"Fine."

The rest of the nite was a blast. We played dress up like total dorks, Sung and danced around in our pj's. It was funny.  
Raven called Alexander before we left my house. It took them five minutes to say goodbye. Then we were off to her house.

"Raven....How did you meet Alexander?"  
"Well Theres that crazy Halloween and ya I think I sneak into the mansion once."  
"Oh..Well see were I use to live there were like almost ten to fifty goth and like not even eleven preps.  
So this is new to me."  
"Man werent you lucky."  
"ya I know........Hay we should ask Alexander to drive us there."  
"Where?"  
"My friends and I called it gothvil, but ya its like 2 hours away and we cuold skip school."  
"Okay how bout we live thursday and come back that next thursday."  
"Fine with me."  
"Hay you should invite Trevor." Wait what?  
"I thought we were done talking about him?"  
"Oh come on. You know like him. And he likes you."  
"No!! And thats that!!"  
"FINE!!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Raven house wasnt as big as mine. Pretty much her room was right off to the left of the front room. She told me to go left and I  
went right. I still dont get the whole left and right directions thing. It confusing. We had to go up stairs. Then I got lost even more.  
"Hay El wrong way."  
"Huh.....I knew that. Just testing you."  
"Sure you were."  
Her room was great. well not like mine but amazing you could totally tell she was gothic. Aparently she had a brother cause he stared to  
bang on the door whjile he yelled at Raven to give him his sharpies back. Which I knew wasnt happening.

"Your not going to give them back arent you? I wouldnt at all. I take Emma's all the time. Then she gets more and I take them again. So I  
Have like a huge collection of them."

We both basted out in laughter. Her brother kept bang on the door for another ten miutes before realizing we didnt care. We were goin to sneak  
out but decided not to cause it was to cold. we stayed up watching all types of vampire movies til we pasted out about five a.m. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"Rrrrrraaaaaven!!! Get up."  
"Why is your fuckin brother yelling? Its not even noon."  
"I dont know. Like you said he is fucked up." We busted into our normal laughter.  
"Hay, Isnt today Thursday?"  
"I think....."  
"No Its Wednesday!!"  
"Shut up nerd boy!!!"  
We sat there doing nothing for a little before we noticed that we had school. We decided not  
to go. So I got up took a long shower and decked myself out in black and blood red with chains everywhere.  
Raven did the same before she headed down to get some breakfast.

While she was gone I sat on her bed reading some anime book that she had laying around. She came back  
with two boxes of fruit loops and two half gallon of milk. I guess her mom wasnt down there. If she was oh well.  
We sat there eating fruit loops and watching anime, for the rest of the night.

Well this is all I could think of...............


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I stayed over at Ravens again. That moring we woke up early. We told her mom that we were  
getting ready for school, then going to get breakfast at the dinner, but its Thursday so gothvil here we come.  
Raven is still bugging me bout Trevor. I Finally caved and say "Lets go get him"

When we pulled up to the school I could tell that the bell had already rung. "Raven, stay in the van.  
I'll Stay frist hour then meet you over by the dinner."  
"Ya Okay See yah"

I hate these stupid stairs their too narrow. Getting my late slip was the easy part. Now i had to go and  
convince Trevor to come. Oh Boy.

I walk in to Mr. Dude's class, gave him the slip then went to my seat. I couldn't help,but to smile when i cought Trevor's  
eyes watching me. "Hay, El."  
"Hay..thought you were gonna call me gothgirl101, but whatever. So What are you doing after homeroom?"  
"Staying at school. Why?"  
"Well, Raven and me are going to a place I call gothvil....and then Alexandars meeting up for a movie night with everyone."  
"So pretty much you need a date."  
"Noooooo," Why am I blushing. "Stupid. Just wondering if you'd rather come then sit here."  
"El and....Trevor." We both looked up at the same time and ,my luck we bumped heads.  
"Owwwwwwww!" I love faking pain "May I get some ice?"  
"Yes.....Trevor. Follow her."  
"kay"  
When Trevor walked out all I had time to say is "Are you coming or not?"  
"Nah."  
"Whatever, your lost." I begun to walk off. Before I made it out the door I told him. "If you change your mind we'll be at the dinner for  
another twenty minutes."  
It only took bout five minutes to get there, well i was running anyways. I Ran in the dinner, throwing the door wide opened, yes i was pissed.  
I dont understand why but he just made me so..so PISSED. I throw myself into the seat beside Raven.  
"So how did it go?"  
"Raven....He's not coming."  
"I figured that when you came in slamming the door opened."  
"Ya....Sorry!" I was actually yelling to everyone."I dont know why but Im so pissed at him. It not even funny."  
"I thought it was."  
"Raven!"  
"Sorry."  
"I know it was fucking funny."  
"Raven! Stop!"  
"Its not Me!"  
Turning around I realized Trevor was right there listening the whole time. I dont know how I missed  
him, well my eyes were close."I thought you weren't coming"I said in the evilest vioce I had.  
"I wasn't, but you looked so fucked up when you left school... I thought you might run into a bus or something."  
"Oh so now your making fun of me. I changed my mind, you can't come."  
"Fine" He said as he turned to walk out. before he had a chance I had a hold of his arm telling him to "Sit...I was joking"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *

We sat at the dinner until we realized that people were gettig sick of us yelling and laughing constantly.  
We let Trevor pay, welll he wanted to. So Raven and me went to wait in the van.  
"He likes you" Here we go again. I mean ya he's cute and all, but what would people think. I dont care what they think  
about me, but I do care what they think of him. Wait why do I?  
"Raven....." I had to clam down so iI wasnt yelling." Stop please if something happens then it happens,  
but until then stop."  
"If what happens?" Trevor said as he hoped in the back.  
"Nothing.....We need to go before it gets dark or we'll have to go find Jagger."


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Did you just say _Jagger_?" Raven and Trevor had this weird look on their face for like five miutes. Its like  
someone just shot them and they like completely zoned out.

"Ya, We were dating for about seven months, but the move was going to be to hard on us. So we broke up.  
I never wanted to......I was falling for him...bad." When I stopped I relaized I had been crying the whole time. Raven looked upset and mad at the sametime.  
Trevors look...well that was very hard to explain.

"Raven.........Trevor. Earth to people.....Guys what did I do?"  
"Nothing....go Raven."Trevor and Raven were frozen. I dont know what I did, or what I said, but  
Its my fault.  
There was dead silence for a whole hour and a half until I caved. "What Did I Do?"  
"Nothing.... We just know Jagger."  
"Really noway...."Trevor cut me off before I could finish. I didnt bother saying another word about  
Jagger. Truthfully I was scared to. So I went about my bussiness, which was sleeping and texting everyone I know to meet us at the park.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We made it to Raylenn's house around six p.m. Just in time to wake up Jagger. Raylenn was the loudest of the seven of us. She had long brown hair and  
very weird(you could say that.........Yah that works). Voria was there as well I say she is the evilest of us. She had short black hair and when she gave you the death stair you knew to get  
away. Al was their (aka Alexis) She had just cut her hair just a couple of days before I left it was short and dark brown. She was the more girly-girl one. Then there is Taz She had long  
red hair and was the craziest of all. she would have a spaz out right in front of you(totally freakie). Then there was Oth my crazy, weird, funny, loving freind that I've knowened sence pre-k.  
He had black emoish hair with marron tips(I would die to have his hair).

"Raven this is Raylenn, Voria, Al, Taz, and Oth." I couldnt help but run and huge him. It was like our sign of freindship. If we didnt huge(which never happened), We would know  
something was wrong.  
"Watz up El." Before I had time to answer they all ran and huged me yelling "We Missed You So Much!!"  
"I missed you guys to."  
"El Is that a tear?" One word over-protective.  
"Noooo. Im just so happy!.....I Love you guy." We huged and talked and caught up.  
"Oh shit Raven!!!....."  
"Over here"  
"Sorry come on." Walking over to everyone. Raven look a little left out, but iI can fix that."Everyone Meet Rsven. Her and her boyfreind...and well me now are the only goths  
in prepvil. So be nice and Raven make freinds."

My phone started to vibrate. I totally forgot about Trevor and Jagger. It was Trevor. Wait how does he have my number. Oh ya the dinner I gave it to just in case he cought lost.  
Trevor: Where r u?  
El: At Raylenns. Y? Where r u?  
Trevor: Behide u.  
"Trevor come on"  
"_Fine_ I was just having fun."  
"Okay last one I promise Thie is......"  
"Are you in the middle of something?"  
Who is that? It wasnt Trevor, or Oth, but I've heard his voice before. When I went to turn I saw red, then white hair , then his face and thats when I knew it was Jagger.  
"Jagger" I yelled running up to him jumped into his arms and gave him a good sqeeze.  
"OMG, How are you..." Why do I get cut off all the time. When I went to finish he just kissed me. It wasnt like one of those sorry types  
It was more along the line as "I missed you sooooooo much" types. Truthfully I kissed him back as well.  
"Hay Jagger..." Jagger jerked his head up hitting me on the forehead."Member us.. Raven and Trevor and Oh Alexander will becoming. Beat you cant wait to see him?" Jagger looked pissed.  
I had to do something anything. Got it  
"Stop, this is supose to be fun.. I have an idea go dress up Trevor, total goth, and well go to the coffin club." Everyone was agreeable but Trevor. There goes my phone again.  
Trevor: PLz no...  
El: PLz I'll do anythin'....well not anythin'  
Trevor: Fine u owe me BIG TIME!!!  
El: I Kno ;0  
"Have fun!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Trevor walked out of Ray's (aka-Raylenns) house. He was fucking hot. They totally did a amazing job.  
He was decked out. Trevor had on my favorite shirt of Oth's that has skulls in dark gray, blue, green , and red. With the word  
"Shut The Fuck Up". Then he had on black skinny jeans with chains all over.  
"He wont let us die his hair." Voria said pissed.  
"Its okay...um...black hairspary!" Perfect.  
"What?" Trevor is so stupid  
"Just come here."  
It took bout ten minutes to finish. Then off to the coffin club.  
* * * * * * * * * *

The Coffin club was packed..."Jagger can you get us in again?" Wow Lets hope we get in.  
"Ya hold on." Jagger took off running to the bouncer. It looked like they were talking but how cares  
Oth as usual had his camra. "Picture time!!!"  
"Oth... I love you, but your so random."  
"El...Have you meet yourself."  
"Ture, come on." We were all ready, but just as Oth went to take the picture I realized Trevor wasnt in. "Come on Trevor over here...Ready" everyone nodded and then FLASH! It was over.  
"Let me , took a maga pic with the flash on again?"  
"You got it Jagger....You get us in?"  
"Yep lets go."  
* * * * * * * * * *

The club was really loud to night. I've ben here before but it wasnt this loud. The group split up before long. Raven and me sat an talk alot, then went to dance. she explained to me how she knew Jagger. Does she know he's a Vampire?  
While Raven was getting a drink I went off to find Trevor. That was the hardest thing ever. "El......El"  
"Over here." I freaked out when I turned arouind to find Tevor haVing a blast."So How ya doin'"  
"Good, Having a great time."  
"Thanks for coming.."  
"welcome.....lets go sit somewhere quiet."  
"Kay...why?"  
"Tired" Trevor is a sweetheart, but this is a club why sit down and Some where quiet? Why?  
It was hard enough following Trevor, but even harder to find "some where quiet." It took us awhile before Trevor realized that the only place quiet is outside. Duh......dumbass.  
"Trevor. Im sor-" Oh my god. People quite cutting me off. huh,  
"Thanks for letting me come and Im sorry about everything that happened at school. I didnt mean it." Trevor eyes shined so much that I couldnt stop looking at them. "The truth is I really like you." Still dreaming in his eyes I didnt catch on that he wanted to kiss me until it happened. His kiss was nothing like Jagger's. Trevor's kiss was soft and meaning full. Not onof those kisses you get when a guy wants sex, but the kind when you know there is something between you. I loved this kiss.  
While we went up for air recoginzed that everyonr of our friends had been watching, including Jagger. "What the hell. You kiss me, then go off a kiss a fucking prep. You two-timing mother fucking bitch."  
"Jagger, it wasnt like that.."  
" And to think I was going to ask you out again, but then again you rather have that."  
"Jagger just ci-"  
"Trevor I got this. Jagger Im sorry. will you forgive me?"  
"Never, Im out." I cant believe I just did that kissed Jagger at Ray's house, then Kissed Trevor here. Nothing left to do. I cant cry Im already doing that, cant throw anything already through my phone. Nothing to do but sit in a coner and let it out.

"El wake up were at Rya's house." I must of fell aslepp cause i dont remember getting in the van and on Trevor's lap? Wait what?  
"How long have I been asleep? All I remember is that fight with jagger about that kisss."  
"Three hours we went to the dinner and to tell our parents where we were." He is so cute...no, No , NO! I cant fall for him.  
"so I was in the car alone?"  
"No I stayed with you and called your mom on your phone."  
"Hay..."  
"You take random pictures...like this on of me with that black spray...I look good."  
"Well you were just standing there looking at the sky. I couldnt help it. It was so prefect."  
"Dork."  
"HAY! lets go inside. Its cold."  
"No lets sit outside. Here take my jacket."  
"Demanding much?"  
"Sorry.." damn he is so cute. NO, but look at his eyes and his lips, and just plan out him. I cant stop myself now I have fallen......


End file.
